


Death of a lip balm

by alunsina



Series: VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon fills [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: N/lip balm, deathfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a lip balm

"It was supposed to be a joke," Hyuk explains about the time the group went on vacation overseas and was nearly torn apart by internal conflicts and lack of Korean snacks. "N hyung is scared of everything, even of his own shadow, and we might have--"

Ravi looks at him. "It was only you, Hyuk, stop lying to the PD."

"I might have dared him," Hyuk says to the camera.

_You dared N to pose with the temple monkeys?_

"It was for a good cause!" Ken cuts into Hyuk's interview. "It's a sign of good relations between mankind and beast!"

Hyuk sighs. "I did. His face was funny."

What followed then is the most harrowing experience the group has gone through to date.

"The monkey moved," Leo says, recalling the scene. "It moved and then stole N's lip balm."

_O...kay._

Ravi shifted uncomfortably in the couch. "You don't understand. It climbed the temple's rooftop and we were throwing crackers at it to get N hyung's lip balm back and then it squeezed out everything in its hand--"

"--it ate the entire lip balm okay? IT ATE EVERYTHING. In front of hyung!" Hongbin says, the most agitated he has been in the entire filming.

Ken is shaking his head. "The horror. The horror of N hyung without a lip balm."

"He didn't talk to us for like a week," Hyuk says. "I'm so sorry, hyung."


End file.
